The present invention relates to a method of forming a positive-positive type image utilizable mainly for the printing plate-making material, duplicating material, etc. and, in more detail, relates to a method of forming an image having no coloring originating from water-soluble photo-crosslinking agent without using the development chemicals except water.
As the conventional positive-positive type photosensitive compositions and the methods of forming an image used these compositions, there have been,